The Silence in Sound
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: It was hard being around the hearing- it made me feel confined in a shell that surpressed the love I had for her. She could never know that I loved her- she could barely even communicate with me, though she tried so hard. It could never be worth it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: The support I had for 'A Little Chemistry' was mind-blowing. I loved every review and bit of feedback I got, and I just couldn't resist putting a new story out there for you all. I do hope you guys follow my other Keith fanfics, and that you enjoy them, but here is the opening of a brand new, multi-chaptered that I have had in mind for awhile. I was inspired by the ABC Family show 'Switched at Birth,' and if you haven't seen it, I definitely recommend watching it. Anyway, this plot-bunny was born after watching that show, and now, I am SO excited to finally get it out there for you all. For anyone who doesn't know, this story will follow the Switched at Birth's theme of teenagers being deaf- Natalie's signing is in bold, and Keith's is in italics throughout this whole story. Please review, and enjoy the first chapter of: 'The Silence in Sound'.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Keith, Ron Carlson, or Switched at Birth. **_

_**Blessings,**_

_**Sarah**_

It was an odd sort of feeling, being around people who couldn't hear you.

She could see the looks on their faces; the smiles they offered since they could hear nothing, and because they assumed the world was a beautiful place- one that they would _love _to hear. She knew that it wasn't, though. The world wasn't an absolutely beautiful place all of the time, and sometimes, their smiles bothered her. Sometimes, she wished there was one person that could associate with the fact that all was _not _okay in the world. They were deaf, how could they even _think _it was? She sighed and took the piece of paper and pencil resting on the back tables, clocked in, and set off on her third week of volunteering. She slung the lanyard holding one key off her neck and opened the door that said _employees only, _with a loud sigh. She wished she didn't have to volunteer here and pretend to be so happy and lively, but it was either this or the party supply store. She figured at least this was somewhat less _enthusiastic _than a party place.

Brooke didn't mind the party supplies volunteering, but Brooke was also much happier than Natalie at the moment. Brooke cared about college, but she wasn't a fanatic about getting perfect grades and scholarships. Brooke was very driven, but also laid back: a mix that always confused Natalie. Brooke always supported her, and always tried to point out the good things in life to Natalie, but it didn't always work. One morning, in the girl's bathroom, as Natalie was caking on make-up to cover a bruise across her cheek, Brooke had tried explaining to her the various routes she could take in dumping Rafael. One had been to just tell him, one had been to avoid him, and one had been for both of them to beat him to a pulp and run. Whereas this had gotten a laugh out of Natalie, the joy had lasted long, and after school Brooke helped her nurse another bruise with ice in the parking lot. Natalie forced herself to please Rafael, but it never worked.

Natalie swung open one of two double doors and walked down the hallway, watching as her feet slid across the white tile floors. She knew the sound of shuffling feet was obnoxious, but she was just _so tired. _She had been up all night studying for finals, and now that she had taken them and gone through a full day at school, she was ready to go home, not volunteer until 8 O'clock. Natalie had been so focused on her GPA, that she hadn't given her volunteer hours _any _thought. Now, here she was. It was 5 months until graduation, and she had no hours. Billger's School for the Deaf had been kind enough to offer her doubled hours, and meals with the rest of the students, so she took the opportunity. Most of the kids here stayed only for regular school, and then went home at 4 O'clock, while others stayed overnight for months on end. Those bad cases, the ones that were almost fully deaf, were treated like they were at a boarding school.

Natalie fluffed the pillows on the row of empty beds and straightened the sheets. Turning to the laundry basket that was on the floor, she folded the clothes and looked at the tags to see what letter was on them. 'R' went to the bed with the respective 'R' on the headboard, as did S, T, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z. she came to the last bed and placed the clothes near a binder that read: _English Comp. 1, Keith Zett. _She stared at the notebook curiously- no one ever left their personal things lying around. Shrugging and turning to her right, she let out a frightened scream as she came face to face with a young boy she hadn't known was behind her. He simply laughed and shook his head as she apologized. He pointed to his ears, still shaking his head no. Natalie sighed and tried hard to remember the signing the crew had taught her.

**I'm sorry.**

_It's fine. _The boy signed back. _I get a kick out of people looking at my notebook; the last name is missing letters- Not dumb enough to leave things lying around._

Natalie took her pointer and middle fingers, and ran them down her nose, signaling _laughter._

Keith smirked but it quickly faded as he plopped down on his bed. He rubbed his red eyes and let out a deep breath.

_You're the volunteer? _

**Slower, please.**

_You, are, the, volunteer, right?_

**Yes. **

_You aren't very good at the native language._

Natalie furrowed her eyebrows, and Keith rolled his eyes.

_I know, I know, slower. You, are, not good, at our language. _

**I've just started learning**

Keith nodded, un-motivated to try to sign to her again. Natalie noticed that he was done with the conversation and offered him a curt nod before exiting the room. As annoying as it had been to be told repeatedly that your signing was poor, (especially when you've never been told anything pertaining language, or school was bad), Natalie was happy to find someone in this place that didn't false a smile. In fact, no one else had even talked to her during the past 3 weeks except everyone who could actually speak. She hiked the laundry basket up higher on her hip and continued to the wash room to drop it off. She still had two hours left of her shift, and she would have continued talking to Keith if he hadn't been so adamant and sarcastic about her terrible signing skills. She shrugged and set the basket down. glancing at the clock, she realized they'd be serving dinner soon, and that she would have to hurry to the staffroom to make it in time.

She decided that she would go home that night and take a break from the schoolwork to learn better sign language; she really wanted to have a longer conversation with the boy holding a mysterious glint in his bright green eyes. Rushing down the hallway, she heard footsteps behind her as she approached the door to the staffroom. She had made it just in the nick of time, and she was incredibly thankful. Hunger screamed out in her stomach, causing an uncomfortable pain in lower abdomen. She saw motion out of the corner of her eyes and turned.

Keith.

_These aren't mine_

Natalie eyed the shirts he held in his hand curiously.

**Put them on the person's bed they belong to**

_That's your job__. _He smirked.

Natalie sighed. **No dinner for me tonight**

_You don't have to come back just to put them on the beds, I'm simply saying that you need to do your job better._

**Thanks for the concern**

Keith nodded and turned back, walking in the opposite direction, and then making a left before disappearing. Natalie shook her head and walked into the staffroom then. She was greeted by their smiling faces and shouts of, 'thought you got lost!' Most of the people on the staff were young, in their mid-twenties to early thirties. There were only about two forty year olds, and the principle was in his 50's. Natalie took the seat that he, Mr. Mkinnon offered her, and took her plate from Lynda, one of the forty year olds that ran the gardening classes for younger girls.

"So, how was your day today, Miss Anderson? Anybody speak to you yet?"

"Uhm, this kid, Keith in the second boy's dormitory did."

Moira smiled. "Keith is brand new. He just moved schools Monday. He's one of our cases that wasn't born deaf, so he's been taking a little more 'getting used to' than the others.

Natalie nodded. "How did he become deaf, then?"

Normally, the kids she saw were born deaf, or their hearing had gradually declined as a birth defect or family history. It was odd that someone who appeared to be her age, (17), would transfer/lose their hearing so late in life.

"Keith was diagnosed with a tumor a year ago. The tumor is pressing down on the hearing receptors in his brain- he's only been deaf for about 3 months."

Natalie's mouth hung open slightly before she replied: "Why doesn't he talk then?"

"It's been long enough for him not to recall volume control, or how to form certain words. The tumor is pressing down on that whole section of his brain, so certain things just don't register. He is a trip, though- Keeps us laughing, that kid. I don't think he's too thrilled about being here, though. I think he'd rather act mute than be labeled as deaf the rest of his life."

"Understandable," Natalie replied simply, digging into her dinner.

They all sat there, chatting amiably until the meal was finished. By the time it was over, Natalie had a half hour left of volunteering before she could clock out, so she mentally checked over everything she had done: mopped, folded the clothes, made the beds, cleaned the bathrooms, and labeled new books before putting them in the library. Everything was finished. She checked the sheet of paper Melanie, (the Gym teacher), had left her just to double check. Melanie was a loud, outgoing, kind person who had taken to Natalie quite quickly. Natalie laughed as she saw the last 'To-do' item, scrawled quickly in Melanie's bubbly cursive: _Make a new friend!_

Natalie checked that off too. Whereas she wasn't sure that Keith was her friend, per-say, she had indeed made an acquaintance, and that was important. Melanie had encouraged her to speak to as many new people as she could so that they would take her to all the school functions and fundraisers. Figuring Keith wasn't one of the teens that would participate in any of those things, though, she decided to just get to know him. She didn't really care about being taken to their school events, a deaf prom, or fundraisers, so it didn't bother her much. She slipped the sheet of paper into the drop box in the back room and rested the pencil back on the table. She went to her chart to write in how many hours she had put in for approval. Principle Mkinnon was already back there, s he immediately wrote in double the hours and stamped is approval on her sheet. She smiled grateful and stowed the paper into her pocket to turn in to Mr. Miles.

Walter handled all of their transcripts and guidance counselor stuff now since their original one had just been fired. Natalie knew that Walter wasn't _specifically _qualified for the job, but that he was better prepared for it than any other member of the school staff, and she enjoyed talking to him about her future plans, and volunteer stuff. Natalie walked down the hallway to the front door, now that her time was finally up. When she arrived there, though, and looked up from pulling her keys out of her purse, she came face to face with Keith. He stood there, staring at her with a childish grin plastered across his face, his green, plaid pajamas bringing out the color of his eyes though they were red and tired with no sleep.

_When do you volunteer next? _

**Next Friday, why?**

_Maybe, you can help me clean out the REC room. _

**Why are you cleaning it?**

_They gave me something to do instead of wondering aimlessly. _He offered her a disgusted face.

**You don't like it here, do you?**

He shrugged, but didn't sign back. For a moment, Natalie was sure he had mentally checked out of this conversation like he had the last two, but then he signed back slowly: _I miss my truck._

**You can never leave here?**

_They let us out some weekends, and holidays, but it isn't the same. My Dad has to drive it here, and I'd rather be driving her everywhere._

**Her?**

Keith chuckled. _Yes, her, jealous?_

Natalie laughed and shook her head. **No.**

Keith began to walk past her, but turned to her and signed: _You should be, _smiling before walking away.

Natalie just rolled her eyes and exited the school. When she got to her car, though, right out front, she did take one last look down the hallway before pulling out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: A new update, as requested by Beth1234. You rock, girly! Hope you all enjoy, and please review!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah**

It was the next Friday that Natalie had volunteering when she stumbled across Keith's path for the second time. It was hard not to love his shy smile, sarcastic smirk, and mischievous green eyes. There was something about him that intrigued her; something that made this volunteering nonsense _real _and _fun. _Natalie clocked in quickly on Friday and she slipped her lanyard around her neck as she nearly ran down the hallway to the second boys' dormitory. She slipped through the door which was already slightly ajar, and smiled at Keith.

**Hello, you.**

_You actually came?_

**I do have to volunteer, but I did come to get you so we can clean out the room**

He showed her how to sign 'REC', and stood, guiding her down a series of hallways she hadn't been through before. As they walked, they passed Melanie who grinned at Natalie and winked at Keith. He shrugged it off good-naturedly and kept walking. When they finally arrived at the door to the REC room, Keith turned to face Natalie.

_I have a confession_

**Oh?**

_We aren't cleaning the REC room_

**I could have guessed**

He ignored her comment. _We're going to bowl_

**Bowl?**

_Bowl. _He confirmed, allowing her inside.

They walked in together and Natalie noticed that their makeshift 'bowling' scene had already been set up. Soda bottles formed the triangular formation that they would try and knock over with a bowling ball half the size of a real one. Natalie furrowed her eyebrows.

**That is a children's bowling ball, and the soda cans are full- they don't be able to be knocked over!**

_I know! _He signed excitedly. _Isn't it great? We won't waste anytime picking them up! _

Natalie just laughed as he handed her the ball, and they played like that for awhile- trying their hardest to knock over the 'pins'. Finally, Keith smiled at her contentedly.

_I shouldn't keep you from your duties for too long_

**It's not problem- I enjoyed this. I never just have fun anymore**

_I can tell. _He laughed

Natalie rolled her eyes. **Alright, already, stop grillin' on me! **

_You just signed, 'stop cooking on me'…_

**Shutup**

_I'm not talking_

**Shut-signing**

_I wasn't signing the second you said that_

**Keith**

_Impressive use of letters- have you been practicing? _

Oh, he was just too smooth…

**Yes, I have, actually. **She blushed. **Is it getting any better?**

_Somewhat. _He replied.

Natalie smiled as she stared into his eyes. Keith took this opportunity to appraise her features. He grinned back at her until his eyes caught the light outline of a bruise across her cheek. His smile faltered and he lifted his fingers to her cheek.

_What happened to you?_

Natalie struggled with her words, he could tell. She watched him study her intently, his green eyes hazing over with concern for his only 'friend' in the world, and his small frame shaking with what seemed to be labored breaths.

**Nothing, just smacked into my headboard**

Natalie saw in Keith's eyes that he didn't buy it, but she was thankful that he changed the subject with his usual sarcasm. _You must have some pretty rough night, then. _

**Very funny. **She ran her middle of pointer fingers down her nose a few times to emphasize the 'very'.

Keith laughed. _That still only means you're laughing once._

**Whatever. **She smacked his shoulder playfully and walked past him.

He trailed behind her as they walked out into the empty hallway.

**There's a pile of laundry yelling my name**

Keith smiled at her gently. _I'm glad you can hear it. _He signed- his smile boring into her soul.

Natalie resisted the urge she had to embrace him and shook herself free of any such thoughts. She had a boyfriend that would _kill _her for even _talking _to Keith. Natalie didn't want anymore bruises; everyone was starting to wonder about them. The truth was, she just took it. She took it because she was scared. If he did this after she gave him everything she could, than what would he do if she left him? She cringed at the thought and Keith's eyes hazed over with that same worry, though a lesser amount.

_You okay?_

**I'm fine. Just some Tennis pains**

_You play tennis?_

**Play, eat, drink, breathe- whatever you'd like to call it. **She signed exasperatedly.

_Ah, so you aren't fond of it, huh?_

**Not really. **She chuckled.

They stood there a few moments longer before Natalie signed quickly: _Well, I really have to get going. Thanks for the bowling match._

**No problem. I thought you'd like it.**

_I'll see you around, ok?_

**Great.**

Natalie turned to walk away when Keith rembered something. He couldn't call out to her, and she wouldn't see his signing, so he ran up to her and gripped her shoulder gently.

_I totally forgot. Two weekends from now, I get to stay home for a long weekend. It's a Teacher Work Day. My Dad is taking me to see my favorite band- do you want to come?_

**That sounds great, I'd love t-**

_-Natalie, really? Band?_

Natalie blushed. **You are so unfair! Why would you lie to me?**

_Well, I figured you'd realize I couldn't hear them._

**So what was the point of all this now?**

_To see if you'd hangout with me- which you would_

**Okay, cool**

_Yes. Very cool. I will see you two Saturdays from now, on the corner of State Street, at 9 P.M._

Before Natalie could protest, he turned to walk away. Huffing, she rolled her eyes and watched him as he turned to offer her a lopsided grin, then disappear into his dorm room. Hanging out with him wouldn't be so bad, would it? Besides, wasn't it a good thing she was getting him to 'talk'? Melanie had told her last weekend that he needed at least _one _friend.

And a friend she would be.

_Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed chapter two! I know Keith is a little, forward, and kind in this story, but I really picture him a tad softer in this story than the movie, and even Chemistry at times. I hope you guys are enjoying this story…I am so sad Chemistry is over. I keep wanting to go update it! Anyway, can't wait for feedback, guys!_

_I hope you all like this one and my others just as much as A Little Chemistry._

_Blessings,_

_Sarah_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I really appreciate all the reviews so far, they mean so much to me! Please keep reading and enjoying! Review, and PM me anytime! Here is chapter 3, you all!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah.**

Brooke rushed up to Natalie when she spotted her on the way to English class Monday afternoon.

"Hey, somebody's been MIA all weekend, what gives?"

Natalie grinned, taking the Dunkin coffee her friend offered her.

"Well, you know I have volunteering on Fridays, and then the rest of the weekend I hung with Raff," she lifted the arm of her shirt to reveal a nasty bruise. "Can't you tell?"

"Nat," Brooke gushed sympathetically. "What did he call you out on this time?"

"He was mad that I didn't want to hang, so naturally he said he wasn't taking no for an answer and came over anyway."

"You need to ice it," Brooke replied, visibly wincing.

"I did all night last night," Natalie admitted sadly, fixing her sleeve.

They continued walking to class as Brooke spoke.

"Man, Nat, my life will only be complete when I punch him right in his pretty boy nose."

Natalie chuckled. "I wish one of us could."

"Why don't you just break it off?"

Natalie shrugged. "It just isn't worth _worse _pain. We'll just wait it out for now."

Brooke eyed her warily, but nodded her support.

"So are you enjoying this volunteering?" Brooke swiftly changed the subject.

They walked to the back of the class, setting their book-bags on the table and getting things sorted as they chatted amiably back and forth. Natalie had perked up at Brooke's simple question, and nodded as she sipped her coffee, licking a chunk of whipped cream off the top.

"Yeah, I finally made a new friend."

Brooke laughed, pulling out a ballpoint pen and ripped up notebook. "Whoa, your signing must be improving greatly! What's her name?"

"_He,"_ Natalie corrected. "Keith. My signing _is _much better by the way!" She huffed indignantly.

Brooke grinned, propping her head up on her hand as she leaned on the table. "What's he like? Don't make me fish it out of you!"

"Well, he's kind of mysterious," Natalie sifted for the right words. "He's sarcastic, and really funny. He always calms me down and makes me laugh."

Natalie nodded to herself, smiling and seemingly content with her description of Keith.

Brooke, though, was not. "And?"

"A-and?" Natalie asked back.

Brooke sighed exasperatedly. "_Is he hot?"_

Natalie nodded vigorously. "Oh, he is _so _hot."

"Well then," Brooke said, tilting in her seat. "Sounds like you've found your knight in shining armor!"

Brooke smiled broadly at the hope of her best friend finding someone who wasn't out to control her life and every breath.

"Well," Natalie mused, scribbling down notes from the board. "With those emerald green eyes I wouldn't mind him being the knight."

Brooke chuckled. "Oh, quit swooning over there!"

Yes, she was joking, and she was glad that Natalie didn't take her seriously. She continued to talk about Keith the rest of the class period, and Brooke was glad for that. Anything that had to do _without _Raff, to Brooke, was a good thing. Natalie needed to at least be _friends _with someone who wouldn't yell at her for every 'mistake', and beat on her for every dumb move and statement. Before Raff, Natalie had been so happy, so full of life. But now, she drug on day after day, meandering around wondering what God wanted her to do with her life. She felt broken, and confused; like her grades didn't matter anymore, nor did her friends.

All of her other friends had pretty much given up on her. Brooke was the only friend that understood she didn't mean to ditch them half the time, she just wanted to avoid as much trouble with Rafael as possible. Brooke couldn't blame her, either. The relationship had quickly turned from passionate, to scary and as Natalie's best friend it was Brooke's job to try and encourage her out of it. It broke her heart that she couldn't heal her completely, but she knew that her silence was good for something. Natalie confided everything in her, knowing that she wouldn't tell a soul. And she never did.

Keith stared up at the ceiling un-blinkingly as the sun set outside his window. His thoughts were a jumbled mess of Natalie, what tests he had tomorrow, and some more Natalie. Keith sighed and shoved the Ipod headphones into his ear. This was his nightly ritual: shoving the earbuds as far into his ear canal as he could, and blasting the music, remembering the beat of the song and straigning to hear what he knew he _should _be hearing. It was scary sometimes, being deaf. Keith sometimes worried what would happen if a fire alarm went off, though he knew he'd be able to see the lights flashing, and he even wondered if people were beeping their horns at him in traffic whenever he got to drive Honeybuns. Times of driving his Pride and Joy, though, were few and far between anymore.

Keith felt like he had had everything ripped away from him. He missed his home, his Dad, and his truck. Most of all, he just missed that interaction with things and people he had poured his heart into knowing. Everyone back home knew his misery, and he could easily slap it on them when he was feeling depressed. That's why he had chosen her.

Natalie.

Natalie is the one he could make understand. Keith chose her to be the one person he would have ultimate contact with; he would make her feel how he felt. He would make sure he had someone to confide in, so first, she had to understand. He would make her, though, and it wouldn't be that hard. He could see how sensitive she was so it would be easy. No, he wouldn't hurt her. He just wanted to have fun with someone.

He just wanted a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks to Jester-Dream for the new reviews- I appreciate the feedback and encouragement! I was motivated to update tonight ****because of you**** Yes, that made me think of Jesse McCartney, and my friend Beth1234. Everyone: Enjoy! Please continue reviewing! (Yeah I was supposed to upload this days ago- SORRY!)**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah.**

Henry grabbed a bag of Lays potato chips and a Welch's Grape Juice carton, placing them on the orange, plastic tray he walked down the lunch room's hallway with. He saw his son and smiled at him as he took a seat closest to the cafeteria's entrance. The table was round, and smelled faintly of cleaning materials, but Keith had gotten used to the smell. He enjoyed the freshness of this facility- it made him feel at home, with his Dad, the 'clean-freak' as he affectionately called him.

**So you're taking me home this weekend, right? **

Correct. Henry signed back as he ate.

**Can we leave like, now?**

Why the rush? Henry asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

**Well, I just wanted to get some things ready for tonight.**

Yes. Your date, right? 

Keith rolled his eyes. **It isn't a date! **

Whatever. We can leave now if you'd rather. I brought Honeybuns so you could drive home.

Keith's eyes lit up and he jumped from his seat. Henry threw the empty bag and carton away and followed behind him.

**Keys? **

Henry threw them to him in reply and got into the passenger's side as Keith climbed into the driver's seat for the first time in weeks. Henry saw his smile and smiled himself as Keith started the truck. When Keith was driving, it was like there was nothing wrong in the world, and Henry loved it.

It took awhile longer than usual to get home, seeing as Keith wanted to enjoy every second he had driving his truck again. But finally, they pulled into the driveway and Keith jumped out quickly.

**I have to meet my friend on State Street at 9, so I'm going to go nap, shower, then get ready. **

Okay. What should I make for dinner?

**I'm just going to grab my usual- some Twinkies and Slim Jims.**

Henry laughed, and walked inside.

Keith was eager to get to his bedroom. He missed his own bed and his home so much sometimes it was pathetic. He let out a loud sigh as he flopped down on his messy bed, sending clothes onto the floor. It took him no time falling asleep there, and he slept for a few hours since he hadn't slept the night before. His nighttime patterns were such a mess sometimes, truthfully. As he slept, he dreamt of what he was going to do with Natalie. His plans were to meet her on State Street, get her to leave her car in the parking lot and then take her down to the pier. Keith loved watching the stars, especially on nights of full moon, which was tonight. He figured they could tour some of the tents that people had up with little knick-knacks and food, and then sit on the beach with her and watch the moon. He knew it wasn't a date and it wasn't supposed to be romantic-it was simply what he did every full moon he could. He loved the pier, and he wanted to share it with someone else. He was sure Natalie would love it.

By the time he awoke it was already 7:30, so he moved quickly to shower and get dressed. He had chosen a really plain outfit- jeans and a navy blue T-shirt, and converse. Grinning, he sprayed cologne over his body, and looked at his appearance in the mirror. He took in a deep breath, and smiled contentedly. Keith didn't know why he was so nervous. Maybe, because deep down, he didn't want Natalie to think he was a freak. He wanted to impress her, even though he was only hoping for a friendship at the very least. He grabbed the truck keys off his bedside table and immediately walked to the front door. Letting his father know he'd be home later, he drove to State Street, where he had told Natalie to meet him. To his surprise, she was already there waiting. He stopped the truck and stepped out, as did she.

**You're here. **He stated.

Natalie laughed. _Yes, I am. What are we doing here? _

**Take your car to the lot. Park it, and meet me back here.**

Natalie nodded, laughing nervously. _Alright, then._

She did as he asked her too, and when she walked back over to him he opened the passenger's door for her. When he was in the driver's seat once more, he smiled and started the truck.

**We're going to the pier. **

_No way! I love the pier!_

**You just said you hate the pier.**

Natalie blushed, and corrected herelf. _Sorry. Nervous._

**Nervous? **He signed back in question, surprise crossing his face.

_Yeah. I didn't know we were going somewhere so romantic._

**Well, I didn't mean it for romance, but if you want to take it that way, by all means: Do. **

Natalie didn't reply, and he held his foot firmly on the brake as he laughed.

**Don't worry. There are a lot of people at the pier. I won't ravish you- against your will, that is.**

Now, she laughed loudly, and signed back: _Good. _

**Shall we go?**

_I'd love to. _

Author's Note: I know this was a little short, and that they didn't go to the pier YET. I will be doing that in the next chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one. By the way, the whole, "I won't ravish you against your will thing," was actually from a conversation Brooke and Natalie (Barbara) had in the book. As well, speaking of the book, Beth and Jasmine, I haven't forgotten- I will be typing it out and sending it to you soon so you can read the BEST short story EVER.

Blessings, and please review!

Sarah


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Enjoy everybody, and please review! I'm sorry for a late update!**

**God Bless,**

**Sarah**

The moon was falling behind a soft clump of grey clouds, and small pitter patters of rain hit the fabric of the tents as everyone began to pack up and go home for the night. Natalie looked down at her watch, wiping of the droplets of rain as her and Keith continued walking down the pier, away from the lights, music, and tents being taken down. The only light was the twinkling stars and slow falling moon. They walked all the way to the end, where a small roof and an old bench were. Natalie took a seat, whereas Keith continued walking to the very edge, leaning over the railing so he could see the water rippling beneath them, crashing in gentle waves against one another. He turned to Natalie after a moment's time and smiled at her.

**Enjoyed your night? **

_I did. _She smiled. _Thank you for the popcorn, cotton candy, and necklace._

She glanced down at the hieroglyphic painted on a small rock attached to a leather cord around her neck. Keith grinned.

**No problem. **He walked towards her and took a seat on the opposite side of the bench. Reaching out to touch the necklace, he faltered and pulled his fingers back. **Do you know what it says?**

_No. _She laughed. _I don't consider myself an avid hieroglyphics reader. What does it say?_

**It says moonlight. Now you can always remember the night we spent on the pier; our first outing as friends.**

Natalie stared into his eyes. Rafael had never done anything this thoughtful for her. Keith was so perfect. She couldn't help but wonder what his deal was; what his life was like…what his relationship status was. He seemed like the type that liked to avoid any form of drama whatsoever, but maybe if she was lucky he was still open to dating. Was he interested in her, anyway? Is that why he had brought her hear from the beginning?

**Heavy thoughts, Natalie?**

_Sort of._

**Are they of Snow White?**

Natalie furrowed her eyebrows as he laughed.

**Sorry; rock song. I knew you wouldn't know it. I like messing with you is all.**

_Oh. _She chuckled._ It's okay. Thank you again for the necklace. I love the meaning behind it._

**You said hate again. **He stated calmly.

_Actually, I didn't __say __anything._

**Oh, touché. **

_Whatever._

For awhile, they continued just watching the water, but eventually Keith asked her what thoughts exactly were on her mind. She took in a deep, calming breath and then turned to him, staring him in the eyes as she pulled her legs up into Indian style.

_Why did you bring me to the pier?_

**I wanted a friend who likes it as much as I do?**

_Just a friend? _She knew she couldn't hide the disappointment that had to have fallen over her face.

**That depends.**

_On what? _

**On how much weight your boyfriend can bench.**

_How do you know I have a boyfriend?_

**Just a guess. Beautiful girl like you has to, right?**

Natalie shrugged. There goes her chances of being with him. Now he was going to think she was a cheater!

**Ah, come on. I'm sure you know how to pick em'; a real winner, right?**

_You could say that._

**I'm glad you found the pier as enthralling as I do.**

_Enthralling? _She signed it slowly, as though feeling a word on her tongue. _I want to learn how to sign big words. _

Before replying, Keith grabbed her hands and moved her fingers a certain way, before showing her on his own hands and letting her mirror him.

_What did I just sign?_

**Majestic.**

Natalie smiled. _Thank you._

**Well, you wanted to sign a bigger word. I am just here to make dreams come true! **

She laughed and they found silence from signing once more for a few minutes. The moon was gone now, leaving the sky a vibrant black backdrop with twinkling lights of yellow and white popping through like tiny light bulb pushed through a curtain. When they finally glanced back at each other instead of staring at the scenery, Natalie signed nervously: _Hey, I have a question._

**Shoot. **He watched her expressions and the anxiety crossing her features. He furrowed his eyebrows as he watched her. What could be so big and important?

_You don't ever talk, do you?_

**No. **He signed quickly. Being deaf had made him quite self-conscious, and his voice wasn't like it used to be. He knew he talked funny by the way people looked at him when he tried. It was common, but he would rather save himself that embarrassment. His Dad was fine, he didn't matter…But in front of a girl he sort of had feelings for and didn't want to scare off? No.

_Oh. _Her face was crestfallen. _Would you ever try…You know, for me?_

He seemed to think about it for a moment, then smiled at her as he stood.

**Maybe one day, **he held out his hand to her as she stood as well. **Friend. Maybe one day. **

With that, as friends, they walked hand in hand back to his truck. But as much as Keith wanted to say the hand holding was spontaneous, and the hugging her close before she entered her car was to protect her from the cold and say goodnight, he couldn't help the electricity that went off in his body at their touch.

It was majestic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews and support! I am sort of struggling with how to keep this story going, so I hope I can get some good ideas/feedback for this chapter. Thank you all for liking this story so much, and reading it even though it is such a different take on the movie!**

**Enjoy, and sorry for the long span between updates!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah**

Keith wondered quietly through his home, taking a blanket off the couch as he walked through the living room and into the kitchen. He flicked on the light switch quietly as the room sprung to life. He jumped a little, surprised to see his father already sitting at the kitchen table.

**What are you doing up?**

Henry smiled at his son tiredly. I couldn't sleep. The neighbors dog wouldn't stop-

**Barking. I know. **

Keith took a seat next to his father and sipped the hot chocolate Henry offered him from his own cup.

How was your date?

**It ****_wasn't _****a date.**

Whatever you say. Did she enjoy the pier?

**Yes. **Keith stared ahead for a moment before turning back to his father. **I'm excited to go back to the institute for the first time ever. She'll be there. **

Henry laughed as he stood, leaving the cup on the table for his son. I'm glad you don't mind it now. 

**Back to bed? **Keith signed, disregarding his Dad's statement.

It's worth a shot. Henry laughed. See you in a few hours.

Keith simply nodded and curled the blanket tighter around himself as he sipped the hot chocolate. Their house was always _so _cold. Henry enjoyed cooler climate and kept the air on full blast. Keith couldn't understand how his father could be okay with such a high bill even in the winter months for the AC, but he didn't dispute it. There were some things that Keith knew he could bicker with his father over and win, and some things that he couldn't. Keith sighed and grabbed out his Ipod from his pocket. Making sure the volume wasn't on full blast, he secured the ear buds in his ears and chose a rock song before turning the volume up to where he needed it to be. He had settled on Metallica. Whiskey in the Jar was one of his favorite songs, and it was easy for him to hear because of the beat. With the volume all the way up, and only a little bit of straining, he was able to have a mini-jam session as he downed the rest of the hot chocolate and stood to put the cup in the sink.

He hadn't planned on staying the kitchen for long, Dad or not, because he hated not being able to hear things. What if someone broke in? Knocked on the door? An alarm went off? It was just easier to stay in his room where his Dad could quickly get him if something bad happened. Dragging his blanket across the floor, he walked back to his bedroom, shutting his door behind him and falling back into bed. His Ipod shuffled at the sudden movement, and all of a sudden began playing Atreyu. He yelled out in pain as the _very _loud guitar stung his ears and he turned it down to half volume immediately. With his ears ringing, and annoyed beyond measure, he closed his eyes and laid back against his pillow.

_You took my home I drank too much,_

_Cus of you my liver turned to dust,_

He formed the words with his lips, but no sound came out. Once in awhile he'd let a word slip, but for the most part he hated his voice, and the croaks that came out of him made him incredibly angry. He listened to the whole song before choosing another from their album and willing himself to drift off into sleep. He was glad that he couldn't hear the dogs his father always complained about, but sometimes he wished he could be normal. He wished he was woken up to dogs' barks instead of ringing in his ears. No matter how much he rubbed them, no sound came. No matter how much he yawned, it made no difference. He'd hear the small pop; more like, _f_eel _it, _but still no sounds whatsoever. Oh, how he wished he could break that barrier; wished the doctors could fix his hearing. But they couldn't; he couldn't. His sense of smell and sight were better now, though. He made good use of his other senses and took great care of them. He just wished he had _all _of them.

Wishing he could turn off his thoughts for the night, he tried hard to zone out of them and turned his Ipod up full volume, before clicking repeat and closing his eyes tight. He hummed gently with the words, thinking about going back to school, staying there for another month, seeing Natalie…

Natalie.

She was beautiful, sweet, and smart. It sort of sucked that she had a boyfriend, but she seemed _so _kind to him, and comfortable around him. She had accepted the necklace, had she not? She had had fun at the pier, right? He wondered what she would say if her boyfriend saw her wearing the necklace, or just noticed a new item of jewelry that he hadn't purchased laying on her drawer. Keith knew he'd be a bit jealous if Natalie, the beauty that she was, had been receiving gifts from other guys…

But he supposed it wasn't his place to assume she would wear the necklace, or not. He was simply happy she had been so willing to wear it, and hangout with him. Maybe, if he was lucky, she'd do it again sometime. He wanted a friend; and a friend like her…What more could he ask for? The only thing that unsettled him was knowing she was hearing…she could speak well, and hear all the things he couldn't. when he was staring at the waves at the pier, she could _hear _them crashing against the wood posts. She had asked him to speak, too; asked if she could hear him one day…

He had answered her, though, indeed…He had said maybe. That was a good answer- truthfully. Maybe one day he would speak to her, the way normal humans did. But for now, he would keep trying to teach her big words, and help her adapt to having a friend that couldn't hear what she could; one she had to stretch her comfort zones for.

But that was okay, he knew. Keith could tell she was up for the challenge, and so was he.

**Author's Note: Okay, like I said, I REALLY need help with ideas for this story, and the progression of it. If you have any, please let me know in a review or PM! Thanks, guys!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Huge thank you to Jester Dreams who gave me this story idea. **

**I am using it because it's brilliant, and it gives this story direction. You, my friend, are wonderful.**

**Everyone, enjoy, and please review! I'd be more than glad to consider other people's ideas as well!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah. **

**School? **Keith signed, hardly believing his eyes. **I can go to a real high school? **

_You can. _The nurse in charge of his small ward signed back with a huge smile. _We just needed to see if it's something you would be interested in. _

**I would kill to go to a real school-Which one can I go to?**

_The school that would work best for you is one right across the street from us. One of the reasons we chose it is because you'd have a familiar face there. _

When Keith was about to ask who, Natalie walked in as if on cue. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face quickly; hugely.

**You go to the same school?**

I sure do. She signed excitedly. I get to show you around! That is, if you go. 

**There's no doubt I am going. Have you told me Dad?**

_Yes, he knows. _The nurse signed back. _You get to start Monday._

Keith grinned widely as the nurse stepped out, telling him she had a few papers to go over for him and sign.

Natalie turned to face Keith once the nurse had left and offered him a dazzling smile.

I cannot believe you are going to school with me! 

**That excited, huh?**

I am…You aren't?

**I am. Really. **

Good. Natalie signed happily. So I get to take extra care of you, don't I?

Keith sniggered. **Do not. If I don't know where a class is, or need a lunch partner, fine…but no following me around like a hound dog. Not cool.**

Natalie laughed. Okay deal. And, partner? Lunch partner, really?

**Yes, partner. Are you making fun of my slang words?**

Slang? That's hardly slang! 

**Oh, whatever. **Keith brushed his hand in her face dismissively, turning away to walk over to his bed.

Anyway, you must be excited to go to a real school. I heard they're going to send you with an interpreter? 

Keith shrugged. **I just found out about all of this, so I don't know. **

Well, I figured I was interpreter enough, you know? No one else signs in my school, so we have to stick together this year.

**I'd like that.**

Natalie just smiled, having nothing to really say to that, and grabbed the blanket he was trying to fold out of his hands.

**I know I fold the men way.**

Natalie laughed, but signed nothing, having her hands full with the folding process. She squared the piece of fabric into a perfectly folded blanket and then handed it back to him.

All it needed was a woman's touch.

**I'm glad it was yours, woman.**

Natalie studied him for a moment. I have always wondered why Jesus called His mother that, you know. It's never Mary; He refers to her as woman. 

Keith thought on this for a moment, then smiled slightly. **I'm not an avid book reader.**

You mean you aren't an avid Bible reader?

**Both. **He grinned.

Anyway, it was just an observation. What are you most excited for about school?

**Just being around people. Normal people. The hearing. **

The hearing, Natalie re-signed. It sounds like a cult.

**Why is everything religion with you? **Keith laughed.

Natalie rolled her eyes. I'm done talking to you today! She huffed.

Keith stared into her eyes, waiting for her to crack, and she did. She burst out laughing, giving her cover-up of annoyance away.

**Want to grab some lunch with me?**

Maybe.

Keith quirked an eyebrow at her. **Oh, you're gonna play this game now?**

What game? Natalie asked innocently.

Keith stared at her once more, but this time she didn't crack. Sighing, he groaned out his frustration before signing: **Alright, Ok, you win.**

Natalie just clapped before yelling "Yay for me, then!"

Keith took her hand into his own gingerly, then, and they exited the room, walking down the hall to the lunch area. Natalie wiggled her hand from his grasp gently as he opened the door for her, and he barely noticed that she had meant to remove her hand seeing as he smiled at her brightly and allowed her to enter first.

**Ladies are always first. **He signed as the door shut behind him.

That's very gentlemanlike. 

**You just signed womanly, **he rested a hand on her shoulder in comfort before continuing. **But I know what you mean. **

Natalie blushed and followed his lead to the spread of various food on elongated tables towards the front of the large cafeteria.

**What do you think you want?**

Not sure, Natalie signed back as Keith handed her a plate and got a tray for them to put both of their plates on.

**I love everything here. Even the salads- Usually I'm not big on vegetables, but theirs are the best.**

Natalie slid the tray in front of them as Keith flailed his hands to and fro, explaining things in vivid description. Half of the words she didn't catch, since she wasn't so advanced in the art of signing yes, but most of it she did and she couldn't hide the smile that graced her lips as they both went to find an empty table to drop their food at, and sit down to enjoy it.

**Would you like to say grace? **Keith asked, bringing her mind back to their previous discussion. His smirk could not be hidden on his face and she smacked him on the head with her plastic fork.

**No, you stupid jerk. Eat. **

She laughed too, and then they were able to eat their lunch in amiable silence. Once in awhile, they even glanced up at each-other…

And their eyes said everything that their sign language and hidden words couldn't: they displayed so obviously the love for one another they had as friends in that moment.

It had blossomed drastically already.

**Author's Note: What would you like to see next chapter? A line? A sub-plot? A verse? A word that Natalie's signs for the first time? I will consider all ideas, I just want to get you guys involved in this story! **

**Please review and I hope you enjoyed. I had a lot of fun with this chapter!**

**Blessings,**

**Sarah. **


End file.
